


on your porch

by tripleangst



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, too many mentions of the sun sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleangst/pseuds/tripleangst
Summary: Maybe it’s the sun starting to come up, or maybe it’s because he’s really high, but Chance somehow gains the courage to look Leon straight in the eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not real, etc. Takes place that time Chance and his friend visited Leon in Germany in late July 2014 before Leon made the Oilers’ roster.
> 
> For thistidalwave because I bug her all the time with fic scenarios but never go through them, but tonight, I did it to avoid doing other things. She wanted high!Leon/Chance once, so here we go.
> 
> Title and lyrics from "On Your Porch" by The Format.

  
_And we talked all night_  
about everything we could imagine,  
'cause come the morning, I'll be gone.  
~*~

“It's cashed,” Chance says, blowing into the glass bowl to empty out the burnt ashes of what used to be a gram of marijuana. It's almost 5 a.m., so the sun hasn't said hello yet, but Leon's face is here, so there's still some light.

“Is Nick going to hate us for finishing off his weed?” Leon laughs.

Chance shrugs, smiling at Leon with ease. His eyelids feel heavy and he wants to lie down on Leon's cement porch, but then he wouldn't be able to sit side by side with his best friend, his Leon. His what? Fuck, he's definitely high right now.

They're at Leon's parents’ house, spending the next few days here in Germany until Chance and Nick need to fly back across the ocean. Not too soon after that, Leon will probably get put on the Oilers’ roster. They'd be stupid not to bring him up.

“What?” Leon laughs.

Did Chance just say that last part out loud?

“Uh, I was just thinking about this season.”

“Aw, are you defending my talent to an imaginary Oilers management?” Leon leans over and puts his head on Chance's shoulder. Chance is so grateful right now that he has a shoulder.

“What's that, babe?” Leon asks.

“Fuck, I keep talking what I'm saying--saying what I'm thinking. Fuck, sorry. I'm high.”

“Why are you grateful for your shoulder?”

Chance blushes. “Because you put your head on it. And I like it when you do that.” This conversation is getting so close to a place Chance doesn't know if he can handle right now. He must be higher than he feels if he’s actually considering to _admit_ anything.

“I like that you like my head on your shoulder,” Leon says. Simply. Quietly. Leonly.

“I like you. Did you know that?” Chance says more than asks.

Well, that was fast. _Fuck, wait._ He could chalk it up to his being high, but that would be a coward move now.

Leon doesn't say anything for a long time, just keeps his head on Chance’s shoulder. Chance watches the sky get a little brighter, the sun getting more confident by the hour, but he’s too nervous to even breathe.

“I had a feeling that you liked me, but I wasn’t sure. It’s nice to hear,” Leon finally says. He lifts his head up and turns his body to better face Chance. He’s the same height as Chance, but their bodies are so different in so many ways. For starters, Chance feels like he looks like a lumberjack sometimes when he lets his facial hair grow out and Leon always looks like Apollo. _He didn’t say ‘I like you’ back._ Chance really wants to hurl himself at the sun right now, if only that wasn’t Leon’s domain.

Before Chance can make some space for them, make it less awkward for Leon to be sitting next to him, Leon continues. “Can you say it again? Now that I’m looking at you?”

Is this some kind of rude joke to Leon? He _wants_ to embarrass Chance more than Chance is already feeling?

“I’m not trying to embarrass you, I just want to see what you look like when you say it,” Leon says, more determined than before.

Chance really wishes he wasn’t so high right now. He probably looks like a dopey lion chilling on Pride Rock or some shit, not being Simba, just some shitty other lion. He pauses for a moment to make sure he didn’t just say that out loud, too. Leon’s still staring at him like he’s on a mission, so apparently he didn’t say _that_ out loud, just everything else tonight.

He thinks about the years he’s known Leon, the goal hugs that sometimes felt like they lasted a little too long to mean ‘just friends’, the late night phone calls even when they knew they’d be seeing each other first thing in the morning, Leon’s smile, his hands, all the looks and laughs in between. Maybe it’s the sun starting to come up, or maybe it’s because he’s really high, but Chance somehow gains the courage to look Leon straight in the eye and repeat his words.

“I’ve liked you for a long time, and I thought you should know,” Chance says, his gaze never leaving Leon’s. He owes it to himself, the late-night obsessed with Leon’s Instagram self, that much.

Leon responds right away. “I’ve also liked you for a long time. Thought you should know. Was afraid to mention it before.” 

Chance laughs before he can even think of what to say. “No way.”

“Yes way.” Leon’s entire face is turning into a big smirk.

“Why would _you_ be afraid of me not liking you back?” Chance asks.

“Have you seen yourself?”

The thought never occurred to Chance that the sun could like--no, fuck it, he’s done with sun references or whatever. He’s not the sun, he’s Leon, and he fucking just said he liked him back. What the fuck, that’s fantastic.

Leon starts laughing, so Chance must have said his last thought out loud. Whatever, he means it. This is everything he’s ever wanted that wasn’t hockey-related. Well, Leon is certainly hockey-related because he wouldn’t know him without it, but you know, he’s not a hockey stick or puck or--

“Can I touch your face?” Chance asks. “You know, to make sure this is really happening and Nick’s shit wasn’t laced with acid or something?”

Leon smirks, reaching over Chance’s lap to grab his hand. A moment later, Chance is feeling Leon’s slightly sunburnt cheeks. He reaches his other hand up to cup Leon’s face in both.

If Chance could do this forever, he would.

“We should kiss,” Leon says, slightly mumbled due to Chance pressing his cheeks in a bit.

Chance lets go of Leon’s face and smiles a little. “Right. Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Thanks,” Chance says.

“So,” Leon says.

“So,” Chance replies.

“So?” Leon asks.

Chance nods.

Leon smiles and leans in toward him, giving Chance a moment to pull back if he wants to change his mind about kissing Leon. 

Chance, obviously, does not. 

He leans the rest of the way in and meets Leon’s lips, _how do ya do, Leon’s mouth?_ , and he’d say his body feels like it’s exploding like fireworks in a meadow, but that wouldn’t make sense, and not many things make sense right now, but kissing Leon does, so they keep kissing until they both need to breathe.

Even when they break away from kissing, they still stay close, and now Leon is digging his forehead into Chance’s chest and giggling. Chance can’t help but wrap his arms around him, because, you know, why not?

“You’re a good kisser! I’m so relieved.” Leon giggles, bringing his head back up just in time to knock it against Chance’s chin. They both express their surprised pain with groans but then Chance joins Leon in on the giggling. They are still so fucking high.

“What? You think I was going to be bad?” Chance playfully glares at him, taking the opportunity to kiss down his jaw in fake retaliation. Leon’s stubble might be his new favorite thing.

They spend the next five minutes/hour, who knows, swapping stories about every time ever that they wanted to kiss the other, and by the time the sun is halfway up, Chance is starting to feel his eyes give in to the Sandman’s demands.

“We should go to sleep,” Chance suggests. “Nick’s going to get up in like four hours, ready to do shit, and we’re going to be dead.”

Leon pouts for a minute but then nods. “Yeah, he’s going to be really mad too that he’s a third wheel now.”

“He always was if you were around, if I'm being honest."

Leon smiles and stares at him for a long time before putting his head back on Chance’s shoulder, where it started off on this night. “Good night,” he says quietly.

“Night,” Chance says, half believing that he could fall asleep like this for a solid hour until the sun really came up. He looks out at the horizon for one more shitty example to end the night, but Leon beats him to it.

“Your body is like the sun,” Leon says.

Chance is too tired to laugh, but he manages a small chuckle. “You’re high.”

“Nah, kind of sobered up a bit ago. But it’s true. You’re warm and light up my world like nobody else.”

Chance rolls his eyes but goes with it. “The way that you flip your hair...”

“Gets you overwhelmed?” Leon offers.

Chance laughs. “Yep.”

After a few minutes of silence, Leon says, “I’m not too fond of long distance, but if you’re interested in developing something, then I am, too.”

“Sounds like a business transaction.”

“Yes, Chance, I’m a businessman. You taking my offer or no?”

Chance beams at that, and yeah, maybe he’s also like the sun. “Offer accepted.”

Leon wastes no time in wrapping his arms around Chance, slowly making them both fall back until they’re lying down on the porch.

“It’s cold,” Chance says.

Leon nods and helps them both up after just having knocked them over. “Wanna come sleep in my bed for like two hours and awkwardly wake up with boners and not be sure what to do about it?”

“Yeah, sounds chill.”

They try to be quiet once inside and succeed in doing so by about 65%, and since that’s a pretty great face-off percentage, Chance calls it a win. 

Once they get to Leon’s room, they sort of just plop into bed, nothing graceful or romantic about it. Chance is facing away from Leon, but Leon’s arm is wrapped around him, holding him close, and there's probably a promise in there somewhere. When Chance wakes up a few hours later and turns toward Leon, he sees that the sun is up.

~*~

_I was on your porch last night. The smoke, it sank into my skin._  



End file.
